


RWBY: Trials In Tainted Space

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Ass Expansion, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Bandits & Outlaws, Bi-Gender, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bi-Gender Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Crazy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Files, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Raven Branwen, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Girl Penis, Half-Sibling Incest, Hermaphrodites, Implied Relationships, Incest, Intersex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mercenaries, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, References to Canon, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexy, Sibling Incest, Space Pirates, Space Wives, Strong Female Characters, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, Useless Lesbians, ass, chart, description, graph, information, stats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It is inspired and based on both Fenoxo's TiTS (Trials In Space) and Botosamuri'sFuta Files: RWBYI am going to update this? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe when I feel like it.





	1. RWBY

**Ruby Rose Branwen:**  
Full Name: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen  
Nickname(s): Red Hellhound  
Gender: Herm  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Half-Ausar/Quarter Human/Quarter Kui-Tan Hybrid  
Birthday: October 31th  
Age: Between 18 to 21 years old  
Occupation: Wanderer, Jumper, Pirate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, Adventurer, Smuggler, Engineer, Treasure Hunter, Bodyguard, Repairman, Blacksmith, Rusher  
Height: 5.6 feets (1.71 meters)  
Femininity: 65  
Tone & Thickness: 90 (Highly-defined) & 80 (Thick) - Bodybuilder  
Skin & Fur: Mostly smooth (regular) fair-skinned human skin with an mixture of soft, velvety ausar ebony-colored fur covering her arms and legs yet thick and fluffy ebony-colored kui-tan fur covering both her forearms and lower legs  
Face: Human-type Smooth and Muzzled face  
Hair: black choppy hair that is about 2 inches (5.08 cm) to 4 inches (10.16) long with dark red at the tips  
Eyes: Silver with a metallic golden hue with darkly colored vertical slited irises  
Lips: 1 (pencil-thin) and ruby-colored  
Ears: Three different pairs of furred ears, a pair of 2 Canine-type Ausar furred ears on top of her head, a pair of 2 Kui-Tan type furred ears just right below them and is in the middle, and a pair of 2 Human-type ears in the normal spots and is the bottom  
Tongue: Human-type  
Arms: An mixture of Ausar and Kui-tan types arms  
Legs: An mixture of Ausar and Kui-tan types legs  
Wings: 6 Dove Wings  
Tail: A long, bushy Ausar-type tail of an exceptionally pleasant, soft fur  
Penis: Three Penis each one being a Human, Knotted and Sheathed Ausar, and Knotted and Sheathed Kui-tan type  
Length: 22 inches (55.88 cm/1.83 feet) long  
Girth: 2.60 to 4.5 inches (6.6 to 11.68 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: Two balls between the sizes of Korean Pears-sized to Hokuto Apples-sized, through can become the size of 12-inches (30.48) wide watermelon  
Vagina: One Kui-tan type Vagina  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile figure and build  
Chests/Busts: 6 - Big DD Cup  
Hips: 30 - Rosetta Stone (Those Hips Don't Lie)  
Butt/Ass: 16 - Huge  
Milk: Chocolate Milk Type  
Relationship: Weiss Steele Gelé T. Eberle Schnee (Partner/Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Blake Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Husband), Yang Xiao Long Goldilock Dunkelman Branwen (Biologically-Related Half-Sister/Teammate/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Summer Branwen Rose (Birth Mother), Raven Branwen (Birth Father), Captain Steele (Potential relative-in-law), Captain Steele's harem and childrens (Potential relatives-in-laws), Zwei (Pet), Qrow Branwen (Biologically-Related half-Uncle), Hunter (Biologically-Related Great Grandfather on her father's side), Winter Schnee (Potential half sister-in-law), Willow Schnee (Potential Mother-in-law), Taiyang Xiao Long (Relative), Ghira Khadem Belladonna (Potenial Father-in-law), Kalinaitashaid "Kali" Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Potential Mother-in-law), Sienna Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Tygra Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Lie Ren (Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Coco Adel (Friend), Velvet Scarlatina (Friend), Fox Alistair (Associate), Yastuhashi Daishi (Associate), Ilia Amitola (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Amara Faell (Friend and Associate), Atha (Friend), Azra (Friend and Associate), Belle (Acquaintance), Doctor Badger (Contract), Dr. Teyaal (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Olympia (Friend and Associate), Emmy (Acquaintance), Gryvain Agent (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Haley (Acquaintance), Ilaria Ilgrade (Friend and Acquaintance), Kally Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Kara (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Kaska Beamfury (Acquaintance and Colleague), Kazra & Lorre (Friends and Acquaintances), Kelly (Acquaintance), Kiro Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Krissy Vellyne (Friend and Associate), Luca (Friend and Associate), Penny (Friend and Acquaintance), Renvra (Friend and Acquaintance), Riya (Friend and Acquaintance), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Slyveren Slavebreaker (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Terensha (Acquaintance), Verusha (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Xanthe (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Roman Torchwick (Acquaintance and Colleague), Neo (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Hei "Junior" Xiong (Associate and Colleague), Melanie and Miltia Malachite (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), General James Ironwood (Acquaintance), Hazel Rainart (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), P.E.N.N.Y (Friend and Associate), Tock (Acquaintance and Colleague), May Zedong (Associate and Acquaintance), Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck (Associate), Professor Peter Port (Associate), Reese Chloris (Associate and Acquaintance), Sage Ayana (Contract, Associate and Acquaintance), Scarlet David (Associate and Acquaintance), Arthur Watts (Contract), Doctor Lash (Enemy), Tyrian (Acquaintance), Glynda Goodwitch (Friend, Associate, and Colleague),  
Nationality: Vytal  
Bio: She was born on the red forest-covered Moon of Forevafell and was rised and lived her early life through her childhood and early teenage until she was about 15 on the terra analog moon of Pablcht with her older half-sister Yang, orbiting around the green-colored ice giant Of Vytal, a part of the Vytalese System, which used to be the capitial planet, along with its home solar system, of the former Vytalese Empire in the past, but it was now part of the Joint Valese Republic. She was born to Summer Rose, a legendary bountry hunter and mercenary, and Raven Branwen, an infamous space bandit/bandit/outlaw and mercenary. She was famous, on a semi-level, on her home moon of Pablcht for her 3 different cannons, which she was previously shy about in her younger days but is now proud of them thanks to her three lovers. When she was 15, she went to Beacon Academy located on oceanic moon orbiting around the planet of Vale, the capitial planet of the Joint Valese Republic when she was given a offer to attend it two years early by its headmaster Ozpin and which she gladly accepted the offcer. This is where she and Yang meet their respective partner, their teammates, and future lovers, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna at Beacon Academy. They slowly fell in love with each other for over the next couple months while sharing their dorm with each other until they've finally admit their love for each other. After 3 years of studying at Beacon Academy, they graduated from the academy at the top on all of their classes. Since they were now done with that, they brought a used but all-rounded and versatile all-purpose space ship in both decent shape and conditions for traveling across the planet and stars and doing various odd-jobs and works for a combination of both profit, entertainment, and occupication, due to Weiss's status as the heiress to Schnee Space Trading Company and thus already got the finanical support that they needed, like either; mercenary jobs and works, smuggling jobs and works, hauling and protecting cargo jobs and works, receiving distress signals and responding to it, carrying and protecting certain important-key figures to their destination, trading works, and bountry hunting jobs and works, while exploring parts of the known space they haven't been to yet, in order to satisfy their wonder lust, and having multiple of sex with each other. They've did this for over three years until the next Planet Rush have came. They were interest in joining it and when they heard that one of Weiss's relative only known by their nickname Captain Steele was joining the next Planet Rush, they have decide to join it together since they really wanted to explore the unknown together  
Note: She can cum multiple times with one of her three dick, through she can cum out of all 3 of them all at once at the same time as well, sometimes not slowing down at all. Like her 3 lovers, she hate using condom

**Weiss Schnee:**  
Full Name: Weiss Steele Gelé Twerg Eberle Schnee  
Nickname(s): Ice Queen  
Gender: Female  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Half-Leithan/33% Human/Quarter (17%) Kui-Tan Hybrid  
Birthday: February 14th  
Age: Between 21 to 24 years old  
Occupation: Wanderer, Jumper, Pirate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Adventurer, Heiress, Bussinesswoman, Treasure Hunter, Bodyguard, Trader, Rusher  
Height: 5.4 feets (1.65 meters)  
Femininity: 70  
Tone & Thickness: 76 (Well-Muscled) & 28 (Thin) - Swimmer (through when her lower body become an lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification, the lower body will become Tone 95 (Highly-defined) & Thickness 80 (Thick) - Heavyweight  
Skin & Fur: Smooth (regular) pale-skinned human skin (through when her lower body become an lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification, the lower body's skin transformed into smooth yet thick Leithan scales with pale and fair furs on some spots)  
Face: Human-type smooth face  
Hair: White ponytail hair that is about 6 inches (15.24 cm)  
Eyes: Pale Blue eyes with not only twin pupils and bright blue irises, with white storm patterns surrounding her twin pupils, but also pocesses secondary eyelids that allows her to see even in extreme brightness without sacrificing her low-light vision, like any Leithan  
Lips: 2 (Supple)  
Ears: A pair of two Human ears  
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: Two Human-type arms  
Legs: Two Human-type legs (through when her lower body become an lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification, the lower body will become a Leithan tauric lower body as the legs transformed will into six Lizan-type Legs with Digitigrade Scale Paws)  
Tail: Kui-Tan type tail with long and fluffy fur  
Penis: One Kui-tan type Knotted and Sheathed Penis with Smooth features of an Lizan penis (Through she shown to have keen interest on having second penis)  
Length: 31 Inches (78.74 cm/2.58 feets) (through when her lower body become an lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification, it can become at least around between about 62 inches (157.48 cm/5. feets) long to 93 inches (236.22 cm/7.75 feets) long depending on body modification)  
Girth: 3.5 to 7 inches (88.9 to 177.8 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: Four Beach-ball sizes balls, through can become twice the size and even bigger  
Vagina: Three Hymen and Hyper-Pumped vaginas  
Figure/Build: Rectangle/Scawny figure and build (through when her lower body become an lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification, the lower body's figure and build will become weight lifter-build figure)  
Chests/Busts: 3 - C Cups  
Hips: 20 - inhumanly wide  
Butt/Ass: 20 - Inconceivably Large/Big/Huge  
Milk: Leithan-type Milk  
Relationship: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Partner/Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Blake Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Husband), Yang Xiao Long Goldilock Dunkelman Branwen (Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Winter Schnee (Biologically-Related Half-Sister), Willow Schnee (Birth Mother), Jacques Gelé Schnee (Biologically-Related Father), Whitley (Sercetly-disowned Biologically-Related younger brother), Klein Sieben (Personal Bulter/Childhood Friend), Summer Branwen Rose (Potential Mother-in-law), Raven Branwen (Potential Father-in-law), Ghira K. Belladonna (Potential Mother-in-law), Kalinaitashaid "Kali" Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Potenial Mother-in-law), Sienna Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Tygra Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Captain Steele (relative), Captain Steele's harem and childrens (Relatives-in-laws), Coco Adel (friend), Velvet Scarlatina (friend), Fox Alistair (Associate), Yastuhashi Daishi (Associate), Ilia Amitola (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Amara Faell (Friend and Associate), Atha (Friend), Azra (Friend and Associate), Belle (Acquaintance), Doctor Badger (Contract), Dr. Teyaal (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Olympia (Friend and Associate), Emmy (Acquaintance), Gryvain Agent (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Haley (Acquaintance), Ilaria Ilgrade (Friend and Acquaintance), Kally Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Kara (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Kaska Beamfury (Acquaintance and Colleague), Kazra & Lorre (Friends and Acquaintances), Kelly (Acquaintance), Kiro Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Krissy Vellyne (Friend and Associate), Luca (Friend and Associate), Penny (Friend and Acquaintance), Renvra (Friend and Acquaintance), Riya (Friend and Acquaintance), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Slyveren Slavebreaker (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Terensha (Acquaintance), Verusha (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Xanthe (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Roman Torchwick (Acquaintance and Colleague), Neo (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Hei "Junior" Xiong (Associate and Colleague), Melanie and Miltia Malachite (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), General James Ironwood (Acquaintance), Hazel Rainart (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), P.E.N.N.Y (Friend and Associate), Tock (Acquaintance and Colleague), May Zedong (Associate and Acquaintance), Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck (Associate), Professor Peter Port (Associate), Reese Chloris (Associate and Acquaintance), Sage Ayana (Contract, Associate and Acquaintance), Scarlet David (Associate and Acquaintance), Arthur Watts (Contract), Doctor Lash (Enemy), Tyrian (Acquaintance), Glynda Goodwitch (Friend, Associate, and Colleague),  
Nationality: Solitas  
Bio: She was born in the underground and rich capital metropolis of Mantle on the ice planet and frozen world of Solitas, the capital planet of the Atlas Federation, which was named after the floating platform fortress floating in the atmosphere of the planet above ground where Mantle is located of the same name that is a member of the _Solitas_ -class of floating platform fortresses. She was born to Jacques Gelé Schnee, who was married into the Schnee family, and Willow Schnee, the daughter of Nicholas Schnee, who was the founder of Schnee Trade Federation, a galactic-scaled cooperation that specialized in trading and it is one of the few backbones of the Atlas Federation since it transport their equipments and material around that, rather uniquely but like its client SteeleTech, stayed out of intercooperation politic and still do so today since Jacques have found it to be actually far more easy and useful for him to work with and control the company without the excess litigation. The reason of why she has Kui-Tan features on her body was because of her mother's previous relationship with a Herm Kui-Tan that was she in loved with that cause her to add some Kui-tan features to her own body before her marriage to Jacques Gelé due to her preference and fetish for the Kui-Tan species (specially Herm ones), which resulted in the birth of Winter, her older Kui-Tan half-sister. For most of her early life up until she have goes to Beacon Academy, she has a rather lonely childhood in a cold house with no friends of her own and the only friend that she ever known and have was her family's butler Klein and her older sister Winter. This made her to have desire for true love, any sort of positive affections from anyone like her sister since she was lonely for all of her childhood and most of her teenagehood and was not used to positive reinforcements until she was about 17 years old when she went to Beacon Academy, the same place where she met her partner Ruby Rose Branwen and her teammates Blake Zech Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, all three of her future lovers. She was shocked by amount of positive reinforcement and support that all 3 of them have given her that was not used to at that point, but when she got used to it, she soon start loving the support and attention from, as they all slowly fell in love with each other for over the next couple months while sharing their dorm with each other until they've finally admit their love for each other. After 3 years of studying at Beacon Academy, they graduated from the academy at the top on all of their classes. Since they were now done with that, they brought a used but all-rounded and versatile all-purpose space ship in both decent shape and conditions for traveling across the planet and stars and doing various odd-jobs and works for a combination of both profit, entertainment, and occupication, due to Weiss's status as the heiress to Schnee Space Trading Company and thus already got the finanical support that they needed, like either; mercenary jobs and works, smuggling jobs and works, hauling and protecting cargo jobs and works, receiving distress signals and responding to it, carrying and protecting certain important-key figures to their destination, trading works, and bountry hunting jobs and works, while exploring parts of the known space they haven't been to yet, in order to satisfy their wonder lust, and having multiple of sex with each other. They've did this for over three years until the next Planet Rush have came. They were interest in joining it and when they heard that one of Weiss's relative only known by their nickname Captain Steele was joining the next Planet Rush, they have decide to join it together since they really wanted to explore the unknown together  
Note: Like her 3 lovers, she hate using condom. She's also an unwilling sex bicycle for both females and herms like to tied her to her/their bed and ride her massive cannon trying to get impregnated from her Schnee seeds. She can also switch the form of her lower body to either a humanoid lower body or a lower Leithan tauric body depending on switching body modification thanks to a drug that she have made for herself.

**Blake Belladonna:**  
Full Name: Blake Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna  
Nickname(s): Black Cat  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male (Through he shown to have keen interest on becoming a Herm)  
Race/Species: Half-Faunus/Half-Kaithrit Hybrid  
Birthday: April 22nd  
Age: Between 21 to 24 years old  
Occupation: Wanderer, Jumper, Pirate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Adventurer, Treasure Hunter, Bodyguard, Yoga Instructor, Libertarian, Rusher  
Height: 5.9 feets (1.8 meters)  
Femininity: 60  
Tone & Thickness: 90 (Highly-defined) & 100 (Thick) - Weight Lifter  
Skin & Fur: Smooth (regular) fair-skinned human skin  
Face: Human-type smooth face  
Hair: Black long and wavy hair that is about 4 inches (10.16 cm)  
Eyes: Feline-type Amber eyes  
Lips: 1 (pencil-thin)  
Ears: 2 different pairs of ears, a pair of two feline-type ears on top of her head and a pair of two human-type ears  
Tongue: long and prehensile Human-type tongue  
Arms: Two Feline-type Furred arms  
Legs: Two Human-type Plantigrade Legs  
Tail: Two Feline-type tails that are long, furred, and prehensile  
Penis: Feline-type Nubby and Sheathed Penis  
Length: 16 inches (40.64 cm)  
Girth: 2.60 Inches (6.6 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: Korean Pears-sized  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile  
Chests/Busts: 3.5 to 4 - CC to D Cup  
Hips: 15 - Fertile/Child-Bearing  
Butt/Ass: 40 - Bellabooty  
Milk: Normal Milk  
Relationship: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Partner/Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Weiss Steele Gelé Twerg Eberle Schnee (Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Yang Xiao Long Goldilock Dunkelman Branwen (Partner/Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Ghira Khadem Belladonna (Birth Father), Kalinaitashaid "Kali" Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Birth Mother), Sienna Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Biologically-Related Aunt), Tygra Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Biologically-Related Aunt), Summer Branwen Rose (Potential Mother-in-law), Raven Branwen (Potential Father-in-law), Captain Steele (Potential relative-in-law), Captain Steele's harem and childrens (Potential relatives-in-laws), Coco Adel (friend), Velvet Scarlatina (friend), Fox Alistair (Associate), Yastuhashi Daishi (Associate), Ilia Amitola (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Amara Faell (Friend and Associate), Atha (Friend), Azra (Friend and Associate), Belle (Acquaintance), Doctor Badger (Contract), Dr. Teyaal (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Olympia (Friend and Associate), Emmy (Acquaintance), Gryvain Agent (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Haley (Acquaintance), Ilaria Ilgrade (Friend and Acquaintance), Kally Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Kara (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Kaska Beamfury (Acquaintance and Colleague), Kazra & Lorre (Friends and Acquaintances), Kelly (Acquaintance), Kiro Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Krissy Vellyne (Friend and Associate), Luca (Friend and Associate), Penny (Friend and Acquaintance), Renvra (Friend and Acquaintance), Riya (Friend and Acquaintance), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Slyveren Slavebreaker (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Terensha (Acquaintance), Verusha (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Xanthe (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Roman Torchwick (Acquaintance and Colleague), Neo (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Hei "Junior" Xiong (Associate and Colleague), Melanie and Miltia Malachite (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), General James Ironwood (Acquaintance), Hazel Rainart (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), P.E.N.N.Y (Friend and Associate), Tock (Acquaintance and Colleague), May Zedong (Associate and Acquaintance), Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck (Associate), Professor Peter Port (Associate), Reese Chloris (Associate and Acquaintance), Sage Ayana (Contract, Associate and Acquaintance), Scarlet David (Associate and Acquaintance), Arthur Watts (Contract), Doctor Lash (Enemy), Tyrian (Acquaintance), Glynda Goodwitch (Friend, Associate, and Colleague),  
Nationality: Menageus  
Bio: He was born in the Kaithrit colony of Kuo Kuana, which was rule by his aunt Sienna, on the planet of Menageus to his birth parent, his birth mother, Kali Belladonna, a full-blooded Kaithrit, and his birth father, Ghira Belladonna, a full-blooded Faunus, someone who was a descedant from an animal-theme modded human, after his father manage to marry his mother when he won a competiton to see of who would win the right to marry the right to marry Kali, since she was most beautiful woman in the entire colony, when he was just passing since he was just a drifter at that time, traveling from place to place across the galaxy to find a purpose in his life, before he enter into the competition when he was just passing by, resulting him in unknownly winning the competition without his knowledge, and met Kali. When he was around 8 or 9, he met Ilia and became her friend. When he was about 15 years old, he meet Adam Taurus, a Treated-received human, and became friend with him... for about a few minutes, until he called him a "girl" and went up that friendship in flames. When he was about 17 years old, he went to Beacon Academy, the very same place where he met his partner Yang Xiao Long and his teammates Ruby Rose Branwen and Weiss Schnee, all three of his future lovers. They all slowly fell in love with each other for over the next couple months while sharing their dorm with each other until they've finally admit their love for each other. After 3 years of studying at Beacon Academy, they graduated from the academy at the top on all of their classes. Since they were now done with that, they brought a used but all-rounded and versatile all-purpose space ship in both decent shape and conditions for traveling across the planet and stars and doing various odd-jobs and works for a combination of both profit, entertainment, and occupication, due to Weiss's status as the heiress to Schnee Space Trading Company and thus already got the finanical support that they needed, like either; mercenary jobs and works, smuggling jobs and works, hauling and protecting cargo jobs and works, receiving distress signals and responding to it, carrying and protecting certain important-key figures to their destination, trading works, and bountry hunting jobs and works, while exploring parts of the known space they haven't been to yet, in order to satisfy their wonder lust, and having multiple of sex with each other. They've did this for over three years until the next Planet Rush have came. They were interest in joining it and when they heard that one of Weiss's relative only known by their nickname Captain Steele was joining the next Planet Rush, they have decide to join it together since they really wanted to explore the unknown together  
Note: Like his 3 lovers, he hate using condom. He like (and maybe have a fetish for) anal creampie. Whatever you do, don't called Blake a "she", he hates that

**Yang Xiao Long:**  
Full Name: Yang Xiao Long Goldilock Dunkelman Branwen  
Nickname(s): Golden Dragon  
Gender: Herm  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Half-Gryvain/Quarter Human/Quarter Kui-Tan Hybrid with a bit of Suulia in her DNA (Through she shown to have keen interest on adding some more Suulia in)  
Birthday: June 1st  
Age: Between 21 to 24 years old  
Occupation: Wanderer, Jumper, Pirate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Adventurer, Engineer, Treasure Hunter, Bodyguard, Model, Bodybuilder, Rusher  
Height: 5.11 feets (1.56 meters)  
Femininity: 70  
Tone & Thickness: 100 (Highly-defined) & 100 (Thick) - Hulk  
Skin & Fur: Smooth (regular) tanned-skinned human skin  
Face: Human-type smooth face  
Hair: Bright Golden long hair that is about 6 inches (15.24 cm)  
Eyes: Normal dark yellow eyes with vertical and reptilian slits, through they can become lilac when in a calm mood and can become red when in an angry mood  
Lips: 3 - Plump  
Ears: A pair of two Human ears  
Tongue: Dragonic-type tongue  
Arms: Two Human-type arms  
Legs: Two Gryvain-type Golden-Scaled and Plantigrade Legs  
Wings: Four Gryvain-type Wings  
Tail: One Gryvain-type tails that are long, scaled, and prehensile  
Penis: One Gryvain-type Knotted, Scaled, and Ribbed Penis (Through she shown to have some interest on having One Dragonic-type Knotted and Ribbed Penis)  
Length: Between 18 to 21.5 inches (45.72 to 54.61 cm) long  
Girth: 3 inches (7.62 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: Orange-sized  
Vagina: One Gryvain-type Nubby Vagina  
Figure/Build: inverted triangle/Athletic  
Chests/Busts: 10 to 11 - Big EE to F Cup  
Hips: 10 - Curvy/Flaring  
Butt/Ass: 13 - Expansive  
Milk: Normal Milk  
Relationship: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Biologically-related Half-Sister/Partner /Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Weiss Steele Gelé Twerg Eberle Schnee (Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Blake Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Partner/Teammate/Friend/Girlfriend/Love Interest/Potental Spouse and Wife), Summer Branwen Rose (Step Mother), Raven Branwen (Birth Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Birth Father), Winter Schnee (Potential half sister-in-law), Willow Schnee (Potential Mother-in-law), Ghira Khadem Belladonna (Potenial Father-in-law), Kalinaitashaid "Kali" Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna (Potential Mother-in-law), Sienna Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Tygra Arryn Zech Shinnyuusha White Fang Belladonna Khan (Potential relative-in-law), Captain Steele (Potential relative-in-law), Captain Steele's harem and childrens (Potential relatives-in-laws), Coco Adel (friend), Velvet Scarlatina (friend), Fox Alistair (Associate), Yastuhashi Daishi (Associate), Ilia Amitola (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Amara Faell (Friend and Associate), Atha (Friend), Azra (Friend and Associate), Belle (Acquaintance), Doctor Badger (Contract), Dr. Teyaal (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Olympia (Friend and Associate), Emmy (Acquaintance), Gryvain Agent (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Haley (Acquaintance), Ilaria Ilgrade (Friend and Acquaintance), Kally Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Kara (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Kaska Beamfury (Acquaintance and Colleague), Kazra & Lorre (Friends and Acquaintances), Kelly (Acquaintance), Kiro Tamahime (Friend and Associate), Krissy Vellyne (Friend and Associate), Luca (Friend and Associate), Penny (Friend and Acquaintance), Renvra (Friend and Acquaintance), Riya (Friend and Acquaintance), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Slyveren Slavebreaker (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Terensha (Acquaintance), Verusha (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), Xanthe (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Roman Torchwick (Acquaintance and Colleague), Neo (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), Hei "Junior" Xiong (Associate and Colleague), Melanie and Miltia Malachite (Friend, Associate, and Colleague), General James Ironwood (Acquaintance), Hazel Rainart (Friend, Acquaintance, and Colleague), P.E.N.N.Y (Friend and Associate), Tock (Acquaintance and Colleague), May Zedong (Associate and Acquaintance), Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck (Associate), Professor Peter Port (Associate), Reese Chloris (Associate and Acquaintance), Sage Ayana (Contract, Associate and Acquaintance), Scarlet David (Associate and Acquaintance), Arthur Watts (Contract), Doctor Lash (Enemy), Tyrian (Acquaintance), Glynda Goodwitch (Friend, Associate, and Colleague),  
Nationality: Vytal  
Bio: To put it simply, she's a bastard, as in, she's a illegitimate child. She was conceived when Raven Branwan and Taiyang Xiao Long when they had a one-night with each other, resulting in her conceivation and, later, her birth. Due to the fact that he and his friend Qrow have numerous of enemies that they had manage to pissed off (including his own _mother_ ) and who wanted their heads for various of reasons, one of which was due to his said friendship with Qrow, he decide to let Raven keep Yang (she wasn't born yet at that time) despite not really liking the mere idea of it. He and Qrow does visit Yang, her sister Ruby, and her parent Raven and Summer once in a while, make sure that everything was okay. Despite all of this, Raven and Summer have still treated Yang as their child despite being a illegitimate child of Raven with someone else when she was born, something that have made her happy for the entirely of her childhood and teenagehood despite her birth father only visit once in a while. When she was 17, she went to Beacon Academy with her younger sister. This is where she and Ruby have meet their respective partners, their teammates, and future lovers, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee at Beacon Academy. They slowly fell in love with each other for over the next couple months while sharing their dorm with each other until they've finally admit their love for each other. After 3 years of studying at Beacon Academy, they graduated from the academy at the top on all of their classes. Since they were now done with that, they brought a used but all-rounded and versatile all-purpose space ship in both decent shape and conditions for traveling across the planet and stars and doing various odd-jobs and works for a combination of both profit, entertainment, and occupication, due to Weiss's status as the heiress to Schnee Space Trading Company and thus already got the finanical support that they needed, like either; mercenary jobs and works, smuggling jobs and works, hauling and protecting cargo jobs and works, receiving distress signals and responding to it, carrying and protecting certain important-key figures to their destination, trading works, and bountry hunting jobs and works, while exploring parts of the known space they haven't been to yet, in order to satisfy their wonder lust, and having multiple of sex with each other. They've did this for over three years until the next Planet Rush have came. They were interest in joining it and when they heard that one of Weiss's relative only known by their nickname Captain Steele was joining the next Planet Rush, they have decide to join it together since they really wanted to explore the unknown together  
Note: Like her 3 lovers, she hate using condom. She also have a kink and speciality in being a masochism since she thinks that it is quite kinky, so that make her the perfect BSDM partner for anyone, but specially to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake


	2. Information Stats

Full Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Gender:  
Sex:  
Race/Species:  
Birthday:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Height:  
Femininity:  
Tone & Thickness:  
Skin & Fur:  
Face:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Lips:  
Ears:  
Tongue:  
Arms:  
Legs:  
Wings:  
Tail:  
Penis:  
Length:  
Girth:  
Balls/Testicles:  
Vagina:  
Figure/Build:  
Chests/Busts:  
Hips:  
Butt/Ass:  
Milk:  
Relationship:  
Nationality:  
Bio:  
Note:


	3. JNPR

**Jaune Arc**  
Full Name: Jaune Bob Arc  
Nickname(s): Vomit Boy, The Guy who somehow keep going after them, Whoever he the hell is  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Race/Species: Human  
Birthday: May 30th  
Age: Between 21 to 24  
Occupation: Bounty Hunter and Mercenary  
Height: 6.1 feets (1.85 meters)  
Femininity: -25  
Tone & Thickness: 60 (Defined) and 25 (Thin) - Fit  
Skin & Fur: Pale White Smooth Skin  
Face: Human-type face  
Hair: spikey Blonde hair  
Eyes: Blue Human-type Eyes  
Lips: 0   
Ears: 2 Human-type ears  
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Penis: 1 Human-type penis  
Length: Puny 3 Inches  
Girth: Average  
Balls/Testicles: 2 pathetic balls  
Figure/Build: Average  
Chests/Busts: 0  
Hips: 0 - Boyish  
Butt/Ass: 0 - Flat  
Relationship: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Rival, albeit a unknown one to her and her wives), Weiss Schnee (Former albeit one-sided love interest and now Rival, albeit a unknown one to her and her wives), Blake Belladonna (Rival, albeit a unknown one to her and her wives), Yang Xiao Long (Rival, albeit a unknown one to her and her wives), Pyrrha Nikos (Partner and Wife), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), two who I assumed and think their name are Jake and Isabelle Arc (Biological Father and Mother), 6 unnamed sisters whose names I don't know about for sure (Older sisters), Saphron Cotta-Arc (older sister), Terra Cotta-Arc (sister-in-law), Adrian Cotta-Arc (Nephew)  
Nationality: Galatia  
Bio: He was born on the planet Galatia to a family of farmers who are so ridiculously and over-the-top average that the only remarkable thing about them is how unremarkable they are to the point that you never knew they are descended from a soldier who have fought during a war that have happened on their planet centuries ago. Jaune is, to put it bluntly, a complete and unlucky chew toy for the Universe's own amusement of this as everything he does that go wrong will, per Murphy's Law, go wrong in the most spectacular way possible. Oh, and he may or may not have voices in his head. Yet he somehow manage to get into Beacon Academy after faking a few details his transcript at about 17 despite his infamous bad luck and was partnered up with his future wife Pyrrha Nikos when JNPR was formed who have help him to improved his skills a lot by a large margin, but despite this he's always second best to Ruby since she and her skills far exceed him and his by such a vast distance that it is so funny it's not even funny yet loop around to being funny again except for his leaderships skills, which are higher than hers but only by a bit. Along with the fact that for some reason RWBY keep forgetting that he actually exist. This made Jaune resentful toward Ruby for being better at everything than he does despite doing his best to improve his skills and decide to become her sworn rival to her... except he is completely unknown to her and she still doesn't even remember him at all. So he, after having graduated from Beacon Academy with average score that was at least good enough for him to pass, decide to travel the entire galaxy to chase and followed after RWBY across the entire Milky Way galaxy and planned various schemes in order to beat them, especially Ruby, with his wife Pyrrha after proposing to her and marrying her right on the spot after they finished Beacon Academy... but unfortunately his schemes always backfired on him in the most spectacular way possible and end up being on the receiving end of it via getting hit, ran over, beaten up, etc as a result...  
Note:

**Pyrrha Nikos**  
Full Name: Pyrrha Iliad Myrmidons Pthia Jen Nikos  
Nickname(s): Invincible Girl  
Gender: Female  
Sex: Female  
Race/Species: Ausur  
Birthday: September 27th  
Age: Between 21 to 24  
Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Mercenary, Fighter, Former but now currently Tournment Retired Champion, Advertiser, Training Instructor  
Height: 6 feets (1.83 meters)  
Femininity: 75  
Tone & Thickness: 100 (Highly-defined) and 50 (Average) - Mesomorph  
Skin & Fur: Pale White Smooth Skin with red fur on arms and legs  
Face: Ausur-type face  
Hair: Fiery Red Waist-length ponytail  
Eyes: Ausur-type Vivid Green  
Lips: 1 - Pencil-thin  
Ears: 2 Canine-type Ausur ears  
Tongue: Ausur-type   
Arms: 2 Furred Canine-type arms  
Legs: 2 Digitigrade Furred Canine-type Paws  
Tail: 1 Long and Fluffy red Canine-type tail  
Vagina: 1 Ausur-type   
Figure/Build: Athlete  
Chests/Busts: 5 - DD Cup  
Hips: 4 - Well-formed  
Butt/Ass: 8 to 9 - Large  
Milk: Normal  
Relationship: Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Rival and Friend), Weiss Schnee (Rival and Friend), Blake Belladonna (Rival and Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Rival and Friend), Jaune Arc (Partner and Husband), Her mother (Both being her biological Father and Mother), Jaune's parents (Parent-in-laws), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Jaune's other sisters (Relative-in-law), Saphron Cotta-Arc (Sister-in-law), Terra Cotta-Arc (sister-in-law), Adrian Cotta-Arc (Nephew-in-law)  
Nationality: Ligyronus  
Bio: Hailing from the planet Ligyronus of the Pyrious System, Pyrrha Nikos was once a former tournament champion who have won an few yet famous galactic tournaments that were rather famous across the galaxy for four times in a row for over four years before she came to Beacon Academy. She is, basically describe her in a few word, selfless person to a fault who put the needs of others before her own yet she often felt lonely and experience any meaningful or long-lasting relationships due to her status and talents before she met and was partnered up with her future husband Jaune after Team JNPR was formed, which she consider it to be the best day of her life. After graduating from Beacon Academy with Jaune and marrying him, she decided to currently retired from larger-scaled tournament fightings for now to travel with Jaune to many worlds so she could experience them and for her to focused on more smaller-scaled tournament fightings in order for her to keep a eye on her husband her due to his infamous bad luck after Jaune's parents have asked her, which she accept and promised...  
Note: The name of her home planet and solar system is from Achillies' many names, which make up about 7 planets in total numbers if you count them.

**Nora Valkyrie**  
Full Name: Nora Ireland Heathen Darwin Valkyrie Ren  
Nickname(s): Lightning Bolt  
Gender: Female  
Sex: Herm (originally female)  
Race/Species: Suula with Gryvain descents  
Birthday: Unknown but August 27th is used as a placeholder and is assume to be February 8th if the details are correct  
Age: Assuming to be at least between 21 to 24  
Occupation: Fisher, Hunter, Farmer, Plantation Worker, Guard, Gatherer, Fighter, Champion, Warrior, Part-time Rusher  
Height: 8.3 feets (2.53 meters) (formerly 5.1 feets tall)  
Femininity: 70  
Tone & Thickness: 100 (Highly-defined) and 70 (Thickset) - Bodybuilder  
Skin & Fur: Orange Smooth and Thick Siren Scales-type skin  
Face: Muzzled Siren-type face  
Hair: Short Orange feather-type hairs  
Eyes: Siren-type Aqua Blue and Jade Green iris eyes  
Lips: 4 - Luscious  
Ears: 2 Long Suula-type ears  
Tongue: Suula-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Feathered Siren-type arms  
Legs: 2 Scaled Plantigrade Siren-type legs  
Gills: 5 Siren-type pairs  
Wings: 2 Feathered Avian-type Wings  
Tail: 1 Long and Scaled Siren-type tail  
Penis: 1 Aphrodisias-Laced and Stringer-based Siren-type penis   
Length: 12 inches (30.48 cm/1 foot)   
Girth: 7 inches  
Balls/Testicles: 4 Pumpkin-sized Balls  
Vagina: 3 Nubby and Tendrils Aphrodisias-Laced Siren-type vaginas  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete/Voluptuous  
Chests/Busts: 39 - Big LL Cup  
Hips: 20+ - Inhumanly Wide  
Butt/Ass: 20+ (most likely a 24.5) - Huge  
Milk: Honey-type  
Relationship: Lie Ren (Husband and former partner), Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Li Ren (Adoptive father and father-in-law), An Ren (Adoptive mother and mother-in-law), Coco Adel (Friend), Velvet Scarlatina (Friend), Fox Alistair (Friend), Yastuhashi Daishi (Friend), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend), Glynda Goodwitch (Colleague), Saphron Cotta-Arc (Friend and Associate), Oscar Pine (Friend and Neighbor)  
Nationality: Yuri  
Bio: She became a orphan and lost her memories at the age of 5 shortly after her mother died when they crashlanded on the plant of Yuri after they were chased by space pirates who was lead by mysterious leader who look like a horse with a humanoid torso attached to the back that did a lot of damage to their ship and forced them to make a crashlanding early in her childhood. She turned up and stumble into the village of Kuroyuri where she was bullied and picked on by a group of three boys when she was raiding the trash cans for foods due to her for being an alien and not from being around here until Ren came to her rescue and protected her from the bullies despite the risk and not knowing her before his father Li appeared and scared the 3 bullies off (in which An spanks them for causing trouble before talking to their parents about their behaviors and then their parents spanking them for that same reason). After Li went to the crash site along with a few volunteers to salvage any kind of details on her that survived the crash itself and bringing Nora's mother's dead body back to Kuroyuri to be buried before burying her due to the dead, the Ren family adopted Nora as one of their own and raised her along side Ren who she have fall in love with, giving her a happy life for the rest of her childhood. At about 17 years old, she went to Beacon Academy with Ren and partner up with him to formed Team JNPR. This is where she and Ren also first met Team RWBY and became friend with them. She was originally about 5.1 feets tall during her first year at Beacon Academy before she suddenly got another growth spurt and grown up to 8.3 feets, much to her happiness since that means she could now wield Magnhild like a warhammer now. She was originally female before she turn into a herm as a gift from Ren who brought a pill that turn people into herm, but she didn't mind and wasn't bother by it at all since she absolutely loved it and thrilled to have a dick during her third year at Beacon Academy. After she graduate from Beacon Academy, she and Ren head back to Yuri and soon got married with each other before deciding to settle down and planned to start a family together in Kuroyari. Through she and Ren do get into RWBY's adventures once in a while from time to time...  
Note: Nora was originally going to be female, but I decide to change my mind since she is easily my favorite member of JNPR and I like herm so I couldn't help it but I decide to add it as a nice reference of her being originally going to be female. Plus, I thought making her a Suula fit her character really well. Also, I thought it would be hilarious that she upgrade Magnhild to have 3 forms and could change it from hammer to warhammer.

**Lie Ren**  
Full Name: Lie Monty Oum Raputā Ren  
Nickname(s): Renny, Ren Lie  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Race/Species: Half and a quarter Human/quarter Gryvain on his mother's side  
Birthday: June 22nd  
Age: Between 21 to 24  
Occupation: Yoga Instructor, Fisher, Hunter, Farmer, Plantation Worker, Guardian, Mediator and Peacemaker, Gatherer, Warrior, Part-time Rusher  
Height: 5.9 feets (1.75 meters)  
Femininity: 50  
Tone & Thickness: 75 (Well-muscled) and 40 (Lithe) - Swimmer  
Skin & Fur: Pale White Smooth Human-type Skin  
Face: Smooth Human-type face  
Hair: Long 10-inches back-length black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak on the left side  
Eyes: Gryvain-type magenta eyes  
Lips: 1 - Pencil-thin  
Ears: 2 Human-type ears  
Tongue: Long and prehensile Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Penis: 1 Human-type penis  
Length: 7 inches  
Girth: 3 inches  
Balls/Testicles: 2 Apple-sized balls  
Figure/Build: Androgynous/Fem Boy/Trap/Nubile  
Chests/Busts: 2 - B cup  
Hips: 3 - Slender  
Butt/Ass: 12 - Jiggly  
Milk: Normal  
Relationship: Nora Valkyrie (Wife and former partner), Ruby Rose Beowulf Branwen (Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Li Ren (Birth Father), An Ren (Birth mother), Coco Adel (Friend), Velvet Scarlatina (Friend), Fox Alistair (Associate), Yastuhashi Daishi (Associate), Shizuya Tamaran (Friend and Associate), Oscar Pine (Friend and Neighbor), Glynda Goodwitch (Colleague), Saphron Cotta-Arc (Friend and Associate)  
Nationality: Yuri  
Bio: Born in the village of Kuroyuri on the plant of Yuri whose capitial city is called Oniyuri, Ren is a quiet, mellow, and reserved young man who really like to have peace and quiet. At 5 years old, he first met Nora when he saw her being bullied by three boys after she turn up in Kuroyuri and came to her rescue to protect her from the bullies despite the risk, himself being scared, and not knowing her his father Li appeared and scared the three bullies off. After his father went to the crash site of the ship that Nora came from along with a few volunteers to salvage any info on Nora that survived the crashlanding and bringing Nora's mother's dead body back to Kuroyuri to be buried before burying her in a grave for her, his family adopted Nora as one of their own and raised her along side with him, making him happy at the idea of having an sidling of his own to play with yet he also slowly fell in love with her at the same time. When puberty have hit him like a truck upon becoming a teenager, his body grew into a femine-looking body and became a femboy as a result, much to Nora and his mother's enjoyment as they could dress up in girlish clothings much to his annoyed chagrin. He also became a emo upon becoming a teenager, much to his mother's horror while his father Li was exasperated at his wife's reaction to this. At about 17 years old, he went to Beacon Academy with Nora and partner up with her to formed Team JNPR. This is where he and Nora also first met Team RWBY and became friend with them. During his time at Beacon Academy, Ren was trying to sort out his romantic feelings for Nora and goes on several dates with her, making him comfortable enough for him to buy a gift for her birthday and brought a pill which he didn't know was able to turn people into herms since he got a lot of things on his mind. Oh, and Ren and Nora got to ride a dinosaur, which was pretty awesome if you ask me. After he have graduated from Beacon Academy, he and Nora head back to his home planet and soon got married with each other before deciding to settle down and planned to start a family together in Kuroyari. Through both Ren and Nora do get into RWBY's adventures once in a while from time to time...  
Note: I decide to based his birthday on Monty Oum's birthday (RIP). There is a number of RWBY references in here. His femboy build is a reference to Mulan.

**Author's Note:**

> It is inspired and based on both Fenoxo's TiTS (Trials In Space) and Botosamuri's [Futa Files: RWBY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079948/chapters/22464881)  
> I am going to update this? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe when I feel like it.


End file.
